1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to aircraft that carry cargo. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a ramp for use with an aircraft.
2. Background
Aircraft are often used for transporting cargo. Cargo may take various forms. For example, without limitation, cargo may include vehicles, shipping containers, crates, and/or other suitable items. Both fixed-wing and rotary-wing aircraft may carry cargo. Cargo may be any item other than passengers.
The loading and unloading of cargo from an aircraft may be performed using a ramp. In many cases, the ramp may be integrated as part of an aircraft. With this type of configuration, the ramp may be moved into a deployed position such that one end of the ramp contacts the ground. In this position, cargo may be moved onto and/or off the ramp to load and/or unload cargo from the aircraft using the ramp.
When cargo is unloaded from the aircraft, the cargo may be placed onto another vehicle, such as a truck, for transportation to a destination. When cargo is loaded onto the aircraft, the cargo may be moved from the vehicle or loading dock into the aircraft using the ramp.
This process of unloading and loading cargo may be labor intensive and time consuming. Further, in some cases, ground equipment needed for loading and unloading cargo may be scarce. The ground equipment may be, for example, without limitation, forklifts and/or other suitable equipment needed to move cargo. Depending on the amount of ground-support equipment available, the loading and unloading of cargo may take more time or may take longer than desired. If ground-support equipment is unavailable, then the loading and unloading of cargo may be delayed until the equipment is found or allocated.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.